


in your black heart (is where you'll find me)

by SimpsonJr



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpsonJr/pseuds/SimpsonJr
Summary: “嗨，”他试着开口，“嗨亲爱的，你能把牛奶递给我吗？”Sam瞪着他。“你在跟我说话？”“是呀，蜜糖，”Bucky说，对着Sam展开一个大大的微笑。他注意到Sam下巴的肌肉动了动，咬紧了牙关。完美。“哦没问题，”停顿了好一会儿后，Sam回答他，“给你，可人儿。”“谢了，宝贝，你真好，”Bucky故意拖长了声音。他给自己倒了一碗麦片，斟满咖啡，又额外从牛奶盒里直接喝了一大口牛奶。Sam眯起了眼睛。“这很恶心，”他叹了口气说，Bucky故意直直地看着他，一边又喝了一大口。Sam也直接瞪了回去，“小甜糕，别这样，我还得喝这玩意儿，别直接用嘴巴对着喝。”“我想把我的嘴巴放在哪里就放在哪里，”Bucky告诉他，“甜心。”“可不是嘛，”Sam柔声道，然后平静自若地喝着他的黑咖啡，而Bucky这才发现他才是那个有点脸红的人。妈蛋。也许这是个战略失误。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/gifts).
  * A translation of [in your black heart (is where you'll find me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425369) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



是Bucky先挑起的。他也承认这一点。他就是个想故意惹恼Wilson的小混蛋，也许，他就是想找茬，直到Sam奋起反击。然而只有那么一次，他真正尝试挑衅了Sam，Sam只是翻了个白眼，而Steve刻意清了清喉咙。Bucky才不在乎Steve要怎么对他进行说教，但如果挑衅没法惹到Wilson，那就没有了意义。他重振旗鼓，调整了方案。

“嗨，”他试着开口，“嗨亲爱的，你能把牛奶递给我吗？”Sam瞪着他。

“你在跟我说话？”

“是呀，蜜糖，”Bucky说，对着Sam展开一个大大的微笑。他注意到Sam下巴的肌肉动了动，咬紧了牙关。完美。

“哦没问题，”停顿了好一会儿后，Sam回答他，“给你，可人儿。”

“谢了，宝贝，你真好，”Bucky故意拖长了声音。他给自己倒了一碗麦片，斟满咖啡，又额外从牛奶盒里直接喝了一大口牛奶。Sam眯起了眼睛。

“这很恶心，”他叹了口气说，Bucky故意直直地看着他，一边又喝了一大口。Sam也直接瞪了回去，“小甜糕，别这样，我还得喝这玩意儿，别直接用嘴巴对着喝。”

“我想把我的嘴巴放在哪里就放在哪里，”Bucky告诉他，“甜心。”

“可不是嘛，”Sam柔声道，然后平静自若地喝着他的黑咖啡，而Bucky这才发现他才是那个有点脸红的人。妈蛋。也许这是个战略失误。“你知道的，今天是我优先使用淋浴间，”Sam补充道，“无所谓，反正你有一堆麦片要吃，不是吗宝贝？我会尽量给你留点热水的。”

“你个混蛋，”Bucky低吼，Sam回以一个微笑，仿佛他知道Bucky要上钩似的。Steve从来不对Sam说教。超不公平的。

 

第二天早上Bucky想着也许他应该换一个角度，就在这时Wilson挑起了眉毛，上下打量着Bucky，一副思考着什么的样子。他过久地盯着Bucky湿漉漉的头发。

“你这次洗到热水了吗，小南瓜？”

“没，”Bucky不爽地说，“有人把热水用光了。”

“嘿不是我，我还没洗澡呢，”Sam说，然后他俩同时转向了Steve。“你真是个操蛋的家伙，”Sam告诉Steve，“操蛋啊，Steve Rogers，”Steve眨眨眼，仿佛他自己都不知道自己做了些什么。

“额抱歉，”他说，然后拿起了他的手机离开了房间。也许他有些重要的战术通话要进行，也好，这意味着Bucky不用为此烦心了。

“你再等上一个小时，也许热水能足够洗个五分钟，”Bucky建议道，Sam叹了口气，坐回他的椅子上。

“好吧好吧。给我倒点咖啡，行吗？”

“当然了，小亲亲，”Bucky说，注意到Sam向他扫来的眼神。他忍不住回望过去，背靠在厨房的台子上，用他能想到的最赤裸裸的眼神瞪着Wilson。他长得不坏，Bucky不得不承认。帅气的脸，帅气的肌肉，而且现在他因为刚刚结束晨跑而出了一身汗，十分诱人。

哦操。Bucky仔细检查了一下刚刚的想法，立刻决定将“诱人的一身汗”这个词与Sam Wilson的关联性永久删除。

“我们的牛奶喝完了，”他开口道，指责意味地。Sam耸了耸肩，起身将碗碟放进洗碗机里。

“那么还好我更喜欢喝咖啡，蜜糖。”

“你真是个混蛋，”Bucky低声嘟囔，Sam再次挑起了眉毛。

“你真不擅长这个，你知道吗？”他低声说，靠近了一点。Bucky可以闻到他的汗味。并不糟糕。如果要他老实说，他甚至不介意Sam凑得更近一点。Sam的呼吸湿热地打在他的耳旁，“如果你想开始点什么，你就得坚持下去，宝贝儿。”Bucky咬紧了牙关，克制住自己不作出反应。他说得没错，见鬼的，而这让Bucky更加恼火了。是他先挑起来的，但事态一下子就失控了，他不懂Wilson到底在搞什么鬼。只不过。

只不过，他好像有点享受这个。

“洗你的冷水澡去吧，大帅哥，”他懒洋洋地说，仿佛毫不在乎。他用鸡蛋做了早餐，因为没有可以泡麦片的牛奶了。Sam只是喝着咖啡在一边看他，操蛋地一直看着。

 

Bucky继续尝试着，因为他不是个轻言放弃的人。到了第二周，他们从蜜糖、甜心、亲爱的这些词升级了，只要Steve不在，他们就会尽可能地在彼此听力所及范围内对对方柔声蜜语。

“早上好呀，小羊羔，”Bucky说，将咖啡从桌子另一边推过去，Sam微微一笑。

“嘿，花骨朵。”

Bucky皱起了眉头。他足足花了半个小时才想出了“小羊羔”，但他不得不承认“花骨朵”很妙。Sam冲他坏笑，Bucky懒洋洋地躺回椅上，大口地嚼着他的食物。

“你真恶心，”Sam告诉他，“你超恶心的，我希望你知道这点。”

“我不知道呀，”Bucky耸了耸肩，“Steve挺喜欢我的。”

“Steve的脑袋被撞坏了，”Sam嘟哝道，“他的看法一文不值。”

“在过去很多人觉得我超迷人的，Wilson，”Bucky说，他歪了歪脑袋，低垂着睫毛用半遮半掩的眼神向上看着Sam，这在三十年代屡试不爽。而Sam看起来不为所动。

“我猜那个年代的标准比较低吧，花美男，”他说，然后Bucky忍不住嘎嘎大笑起来，因为Sam这个轻易被惹恼的样子见鬼的实在太有趣了，他无法控制自己。Sam回到座位上喝着他的咖啡，透过马克杯的边缘冲Bucky微笑。有那么一会儿，Bucky觉得他可能其实并没有真的惹到Sam，但这依然很好笑。接着Steve走了进来，他俩同时换了一个不怎么自然的姿势，瞟了彼此一眼。Steve叹了口气。

“天啊，你们两个。你俩就像两只看彼此不顺眼的猫，简直了。Sam，连你都这么幼稚？”

“我们好着呢，”Sam说，“我们关系很好。不是吗，我的阳光？”

“就是，”Bucky附和道，“Steve，我们好着呢。”接着为了证明自己的话，他在桌子底下踢了Sam一脚。

 

他想假装不知道自己和Sam是什么时候停战的，但那显然是在撒谎。Bucky可以准确地追溯那个时刻。

那是半夜两点左右，他睡得正香，感到温暖而又舒服，甚至对生活感到一丝满足。就在这时他听见隔壁传来Sam的叫声。他还没有反应过来发生了什么，就发现自己起身跑了出去。

“嘿，”他还是开了口，轻软而柔和，试着在不惊吓到Sam的同时叫醒他，“Sam，你只是做了噩梦，亲爱的，振作点。醒醒。”Sam低喘着从噩梦中醒来，眼神涣散。他本能地攥住Bucky的手腕，而Bucky就这么让他紧紧抓住，他在床沿坐下，看着Sam慢慢清醒过来。

“噢，”他最终低声开口，“天哪，抱歉。”他松开了Bucky的手，揉了揉自己的脸。

“嘿，”Bucky说，“没事了。甜心，你没事了。你想要喝点什么吗？热可可？”

“我……好，”Sam同意，“好，热可可。很好，我猜。”

Bucky安静地做了一杯热可可，将牛奶和可可在大碗中搅拌在一起，然后放进微波炉加热。他回头看向坐在餐桌边的Sam。

“想谈谈吗？”他问道，一边将热可可倒进两个马克杯。Sam抬起脸，摇了摇头。

“不了吧，”他承认道，“就是。老一套。你懂？”

是的，Bucky懂。

他将其中一个马克杯递给Sam。将手掌轻轻放在Sam的肩胛骨上，就一会儿。然后他感到Sam绷紧的身体放松了下来。他们安静地喝完了他们的热可可。厨房柔和的灯光映在Sam面部的边缘上，突出了他脸颊的轮廓。

“嘿，”当他们喝完可可，各自走向自己的房间时，Sam说，“谢了，Bucky。这很有用。”

“恩，”Bucky说，“没什么。”

这的确没什么。就只是。

只是，他不太想继续去故意惹恼Sam了，在这发生之后。

 

尽管经过了创伤后遗噩梦和热可可的情谊连接之后，他俩明显已经和解了，但他们依然拥有这个清晨仪式，这可是见鬼的千真万确。这可不能变。如果一定要Bucky细细思考的话——他并不会——如果没有了这个，他甚至会感到有点悲伤。

“早上好亲爱的，”Bucky低声嘟囔，向咖啡机挪动着，四分之三的他仍然昏昏欲睡。在挪动的过程中他拍了拍Sam的肩膀。

“早上好啊，蜜糖，”Sam说，看着Bucky操作着咖啡机，“你最好给我也来杯。”

“我甜蜜的鸟王子啊，”Bucky开口，声音很受伤，“我哪次不给你准备咖啡了？”

“见鬼的每一个早晨，”Sam告诉他，即使这时Bucky将一杯咖啡顺着台子滑了过来。黑咖啡，加一点点糖，正是Sam喜欢的口味。

“Steve把所有——”

“热水用完了？好吧，操蛋的又一次。”

“他就是个混蛋，”Bucky对着杯子嘟哝着，”你想不想要和我一起搬到罗马尼亚，恩？我的公寓烂透了，但我告诉你，那里的热水很不错。“

“这个提议听起来越来越有吸引力了，”Sam点头承认，“你要喝燕麦粥吗？既然要等，我不如做一点。”

“好啊，”Bucky说，经过了一番思考，“为什么不呢。”

直到有人咳嗽了一声，他们才知道有人一直在旁边看着他们。Bucky抬起头来。透过头发看见了Natasha。

“男孩们，”她开口道，百无聊赖，“你们处得不错啊。”

“操，别告诉Steve，”Bucky说，在大脑经过思考之前。Natasha看起来不再感到无聊了，她坏笑起来，让他感到有点不舒服。这是项令人敬畏的技能，老实说。

 

Steve第一次重返任务后，Bucky分散了、或者说尝试去分散了自己的注意力。没起什么作用。

“嘿，公主，”Sam自然地说。他在沙发上坐下，靠着Bucky，“你在看什么呢？”

公主，Bucky无声地对自己念了一遍，感到震惊。“就是，额，卡通什么的。Clint说他的小孩爱看这个。”一集过后，Sam的脚窝在了Bucky的大腿下面。三集过后，Sam的头靠在了Bucky的肩膀上，两人之间放了一盆爆米花。六集过后，Bucky的腿翘在沙发扶手上弯曲着，头枕在Sam的大腿上，Sam玩着他的头发。

“还想看吗？”这集放完后，Sam问道。Bucky打了个哈欠。

“几点了？”

“不知道。一点吧，也许。”

“恩，继续吧。”Steve还没回来呢，是他俩都没说出来的一句话。或者也许他俩都还不想睡。空气中有种不知名的小心和紧张。Sam按下播放键，他的拇指轻柔地划过Bucky的额头，以及他刚刚没能编起来的一缕缕碎发。Bucky发出一声舒适的叹息，他扭了一下，找到了更舒适的姿势。

Steve两点刚过就回来了，他站在客厅的门廊上，Bucky花了比平常久一些的时间才注意到他在那里。Bucky又打了个哈欠，大大的。他伸了个懒腰，又躺回了Sam的大腿上，感受到Sam猛然清醒过来。

“噢，嘿，Steve，”Sam说，睡意朦胧，他在放之前那集的时候似乎都在打瞌睡。

“我出去的时候你俩过得很愉快啊，”Steve说，干巴巴的，眯着眼打量他俩，“你的头发上有个爆米花，Buck。”

“这是一顶皇冠，”Sam说，仿佛这显而易见，“手边没有花嘛。”

“好吧，”Steve说，“好吧。你知道吗，我其实也不想知道。”Bucky心想他也许该开口抗议，但他现在实在太暖和太舒服了，他一点儿都不想动弹。

“别这样，我的小桃子馅饼，”Sam说，拍了拍Bucky的脸蛋，“如果我要去床上睡觉的话，你得起来。”

“为什么呀，”Bucky小声抱怨，任凭自己的眼睛慢慢合上，“我们就睡这吧。好舒服。”

“去床上睡更舒服，”Sam低声说，有点被逗笑了，他伸手搂住Bucky的后颈，扶着他慢慢坐起身。Bucky发出了一声小小的不满的声音。当他睁开眼，Steve正打量着他们两个，看起来又古怪又慈爱，充满了柔软的情绪。

Bucky只是又打了个哈欠，他停不下来，哈欠大到下巴作响。他跌跌撞撞地扑向了床。忘记把头上的爆米花拿下来。

 

当他起床后，Clint正站在厨房里，看起来没怎么睡好，暴躁不已。Bucky知道这只是Clint这几天的固定模式，所以他并没有怎么关注他。他煮了一壶咖啡，等待Sam出现。他今天没有去晨跑，Bucky很确定。当Sam出现的时候，他穿着一件柔软的T恤和灰色的运动裤，看起来乱糟糟的又很可爱。他正在揉自己的脸，显然还没有足够清醒，而Bucky的心脏在他的胸腔里古怪地跳动着。

“嘿甜心，”Bucky说，“热水又用光了。”

“噢看在操蛋的上帝的份上，”Sam嘟囔道。Bucky做了个同情的鬼脸。

“你等的时候想来点咖啡吗？”

“好啊，”Sam同意，Bucky替他倒上一杯咖啡，递给了他，然后拿起装着咖啡粉的瓶子又煮起一壶咖啡，“谢了宝贝儿。”

“没事儿，”Bucky自然地说，在伸手够机器的过程中将手放在Sam的背上以维持平衡。

“哦妈呀，”Clint吸了口气，“你们进展神速啊。”

“啥？”Sam问，有点心不在焉。Clint皱起了眉。

“你们俩，”Clint说，仿佛这很显而易见。这次是sam皱起了眉。

“我们俩怎么了？”

“你们俩终于放弃了打来打去，发展到另一个阶段了。”

Bucky加入了皱眉的队伍，“我们怎么了？”

“你们在……”Clint用他的勺子打了个手势，在他们之间划了个大大的曲线，“干这个。”

Sam看了眼Bucky。Bucky看了眼Sam。他俩同时大笑了起来。

“我们在，”Sam忍不住说，“你认为我们在搞对象？”

“在搞彼此，这才是我想说的，”Clint耸了耸肩，“搞对象，好吧，一个意思。”

“并不是一个意思，”Bucky说，“另外，我们也并没有在搞。倒是你在搞毛啊，Barton？”

“别演了，”Clint说，翻了个白眼，“你刚刚在喊Wilson亲爱的诶，Barnes，你就别演了！”

“不，那就是个——”一个玩笑，Bucky想说，一个恶作剧，我想故意惹恼Wilson，但如果就这么说出来感觉比在脑海里糟糕一百倍。他突然想起了Steve昨晚的表情。噢。噢。

“随便了，”Sam说，不置可否，“别大惊小怪的，Barton。”然后他继续喝着他的咖啡，大大咧咧地扫了Bucky一眼，突然间Bucky简直要因为Sam的帅气而呼吸不过来了。

“好吧好吧，”Clint耸了耸肩，“你的头发里是个什么鬼啊，Barnes？”

“Sam把一个爆米花编进了我的头发，”Bucky告诉他。Sam窃笑了起来。

“在昨晚这个主意感觉很棒，”他笑着说，而Bucky仍然在因为Sam Wilson那天杀的英俊感到不爽。这会是个大麻烦。操。操操操。

 

第二天清晨，当Bucky走进厨房时Sam已经在那了。

“早上好，我的天使，”他说，自然极了，同时将一杯咖啡递给Bucky。而它的味道好极了，不，简直完美，Sam比他自己还要知道他的口味。

“额，”他说，“早上好，Wilson。”Sam冲他眯起了眼。

“你还好吗？”

“很好，”Bucky说，听起来很不能令人信服，“我很好。我只是得，额，赶在Steve晨跑结束之前洗个澡。”他将他的咖啡杯放在台面上，他的整个身体都在冲他不满的尖叫，仿佛他要放弃这温度和甜度都完美的咖啡的做法简直天怒人怨。他匆忙地冲向走廊，试图避免眼神接触。

这，这太傻了，操。他感觉自己傻透了。那个可怕的令人恐惧的冬日战士，正无措地站在这里喘不过气来，因为他刚刚记起来到这世界上原来有种东西叫做心动。操啊，他是个什么，青少年吗？

他的身后传来一阵脚步声。Sam的手放在他的肩胛骨之间，很温暖。

“我甜蜜的小李子。我清晨的鸟鸣声。怎么了？”

“没怎么，”Bucky说，依然很没有说服力。他想打开Sam的手，只是，那也许会感觉很粗鲁。

“是因为Clint说的那些吗？”Sam问，过于洞察人心。Bucky叹了口气。

“我——”他开口，Sam深深地吸了口气。

“你知道他们就是群臭小鬼，是吧？就爱跟我们闹着玩？如果他们这么想让你感到不爽了……我不知道，我还挺喜欢我们现在这样的。朋友，不是吗？尽管你毁了我的车和我的翅膀，你个小混蛋。”

他没有继续说下去。他没有机会继续说下去，因为Bucky正在吻他，热烈而绝望。Sam在Bucky的唇上发出一声惊叹。他僵了有那么一两秒，让Bucky开始在心里骂了句操，但他很快抓过Bucky的衣领，把他狠狠压在墙上，让这个吻一下子变得咸湿起来。

“老天啊，”他说，好不容易拉开一个可以让彼此呼吸的距离，“操，如果我早点知道喊你小混蛋会让你这么做，我就跳过那些乱七八糟的甜言蜜语了。”

“才不，”Bucky对他说，“你才不会呢。”

“是的，我不会，”Sam说，“宝贝儿，我绝对不会。你现在是还想跟Steve抢浴室呢，还是……”

“操他的浴室，”Bucky低吼，Sam笑了起来，把手伸进了Bucky的衣服。

 

第二天早晨，他俩没有一个能下得了床的。


End file.
